A Moment of Revelation (Traducción)
by sasuhinas fan
Summary: Ojos flameando como llamas verdes. Su cara cubierta con cortes y con sangre seca, irradiando poder de su cuerpo, ardiendo con la intensidad del sol, es un ángel vengador. Como Gabriel. Como Miguel. Y cada sentimiento que tienes, un poco de anhelo y desesperación, todas las emociones que han pinchado tu pecho, tu corazón, precipitándose a la superficie.


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Y este fic de **babyvfan** , quien me permitió traducirla._

 **N/A: La historia se me vino a la mente durante mi clase de Poesía. Teníamos que escribir algo basado en un poema que el profesor nos hizo leer y de alguna manera la mía se convirtió en una pequeña historia drarry. Una vez que empecé, la quise continuar. Y ahora aquí estamos. Es mi primer drabble drarry y espero que les guste.**

.

.

.

.

Él ya no luce como aquel niño flacucho que conociste en la tienda de túnicas hace muchos años. Tan pequeño y flaco, prácticamente siendo devorado por enormes capas de ropa las cuales parecían quedarle mejor a una ballena asesina que a un niño.

Él ya no luce como el irritante presumido en quien gastaste mucho tiempo y energía hostigando sólo por el placer de hacerlo. Porque era divertido. Porque te hacía el día. Porque seguías dolido de aquella vez que rechazo tu mano.

No lucía como el demonio que Padre solía retratar, destinado a destruir su mundo. Un enemigo que creo tu mente, con el único objetivo de hacerte la vida miserable. La fuente de tu infelicidad.

No es un niño.

No es un hombre.

Ni siquiera es humano. Al menos no ante ti, no después de que hizo lo inimaginable. No después de que finalmente derrotó al demonio y nos liberó a todos. A todos nosotros…

Ojos flameando como llamas verdes. Su cara cubierta con cortes y con sangre seca, irradiando poder de su cuerpo, ardiendo con la intensidad del sol, es un ángel vengador. Como Gabriel. Como Miguel.

Y cada sentimiento que tienes, un poco de anhelo y desesperación, todas las emociones que han pinchado tu pecho, tu corazón, precipitándose a la superficie. Surgiendo en todas las direcciones, acorralándote en una esquina. Aplastándote hasta ser nada.

Lo viste en el puente, analizando las emociones que cruzaban su herido pero hermoso rostro, mientras sus amigos y él hacían una reminiscencia sobre la guerra. Sobre la varita que acabó con el Señor Oscuro. El por qué no le funcionó a él y cómo ello jugo un papel importante en su caída.

Jadeas al oír tu nombre salir de sus labios. Tu nombre de pila. Escalofríos recorren tu piel, deslizándose como serpientes, al percatarte de que es la segunda vez que lo dice. La primera vez lo usó para molestarte. Esta vez, como realización. Como la respuesta a un acertijo que finalmente había resuelto.

Sigues temblando al ver a sus amigos irse, dejando al ángel solo, mirando al horizonte. Muchas preguntas pasan por tu cabeza, colisionando y solapándose. Cientos de ella torcidas en una maraña de nudos. No tienes idea de dónde empezar a cortar.

Antes de que te des cuenta, estás caminando. No lejos de ahí sino hacia allá. Hacia el ángel. No hacia el niño ni el hombre. Hacia él.

Él no se mueve. Ni siquiera gira la cabeza. Pero sabes que él sabe que estás allí. Simplemente está esperando a que des el siguiente paso, por lo cual estás agradecido y aterrado a partes iguales.

Después de todo, ¿qué se puede decir? Tuviste la oportunidad de reconocerlo y redimir el apellido Malfoy. Pero no lo hiciste. Él pudo haberte dejado en el fuego. Quemándote. Nadie lo habría culpado. Ni siquiera tú. Aun así no lo hizo. No lo reconociste. Él extendió su mano.

Le debiste tu vida y se lo pagaste. Ya no se debían nada. Después de hoy, serás nada. No para el mundo, quién estará tras tu cabeza por haber sido la marioneta de un maniaco. No para tus compañeros quienes te tacharan como un cobarde y un traidor. No para él después de lidiar con Voldemort, después de tanto dolor y muerte. Después de todo lo que pasó, ¿quién en su sano juicio se preocuparía por una rivalidad de la infancia?

El dolor se disparó por milésima vez en su corazón. Una docena de flechas ardientes golpeando la marca cada vez. El pensamiento, en una palabra, apestaba. No que fuera relevante para él. No que importara. Tan aterrador como ver a muggles y nacidos de muggles morir en la mesa de tu comedor, los restos juguetes masticables para la serpiente. Tan aterrador como que el señor oscuro jugara con tu mente. Más aterrador que cualquier miedo.

–Potter. –su nombre se escapó de tus labios antes de que lo notaras, cayendo como un pesado muro de ladrillos entre nosotros.

Los labios del ángel crujieron pero no se alzaron. No aún. Una opresión se construye en tu pecho ante la débil tentativa y te preguntas si alguna vez serás dotado con una completa.

–Asumo que quieres esto de vuelta. –el ángel busca dentro de su rota y sucia sudadera, sacando tu varita.

Los primeros pasos de un baile que él empezó y que tú planeas terminar. Te regresa la varita, tú la tomas, ambos considerando este acto civilizado como una tregua, para después partir felizmente hacia nuestros caminos.

Un baile que practicaste camino al puente, corriendo sobre tus pasos y palabras mientras caminabas hacia el ángel. Sólo que ahora, estando tan cerca de él, apenas y las recordabas. Uno que no podías continuar.

Porque

Tú… Él… Bello… Confuso… Los sentimientos fluyen y explotan dentro de ti, ahogando tu sistema como una oleada de agua. Estás aterrado pero también emocionado. Decides mandar todo al demonio. Decides dejar de pelear. Después de todo, terminó una guerra. ¿Por qué no terminar aquella que ha estado plagando tu mente, tu corazón, por años?

Con las rodillas temblando, tomas tu varita pero antes de que el ángel se retire, tú alcanzas su muñeca, tomándolo cerca. Frunce el ceño en confusión, y tu corazón hace miles de giros y volteretas a la par que unos hermosos verdes esmeralda giran a verte.

–Eso no…–es difícil hacer salir las palabras, pero luchas contra el miedo. Sigues hablando. Mientras tienes su atención. Mientras siguen cerca. –No es lo único que quiero.

Como medida extra, con mucho cuidado, acaricias su pulgar con el tuyo y una corriente eléctrica corre por el contacto, pasando de él hacia ti, clavándose en tu piel, corriendo por tus venas.

Confusión danza por esos verdes esmeralda, seguidos por confusión y sorpresa. Te preparas para el rechazo. Para que aleje su mano y te empuje, alejándote unos cuantos pasos. Inhalas profundamente preparándote para la desilusión y la humillación.

En cambio, recibes una gentil caricia en tu pulgar. Un agarre firme tomando tu mano. Y –tu corazón late rápidamente cuando alzas la mirada, el aire atorándose en tu garganta– sus labios encorvándose en una pequeña sonrisa. Es pequeña, tentativa, y la cosa más hermosa que has visto jamás. El regalo más increíble que hayas recibido.

–De acuerdo. –susurró Harry.


End file.
